vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamma
Summary Gamma was the leader of the Millefiore Famiglia's 3rd Aphelandra Squad and the holder of the Fake LightningMare Ring. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Possibly 7-A Name: Gamma Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: Around 30 years Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Manipulation over Lightning Flames, Minor Magnetism Manipulation, Summoning (Box Weapon), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Durability Negation, and Power Nullification, Can alter the sharpness/bluntness of his attacks using the lightning flame's hardening attribute Attack Potency: Large Town level (As a member of Fake Funeral Wreaths, he is superior to King Mosca and Iris, and Tsuna needed to use the X-Burner to defeat them. Easily defeated Future Ryohei without needed to use Nero Volpi) | Possibly Mountain level (Can harm defenseless Zakuro) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Gokudera) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Possibly Mountain Class Durability: Large Town level | Possibly Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundreds of meters with his lightning and box weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Dying Will Flame Boots:' Gamma releases his Lightning Flames through the boots giving him the ability to fly. *'Battery Box:' A box that store Dying Will Flames for later use. *'Box Weapon:Elettro Billiard:' Gamma's main weapon, consisting of a long cue and multiple pool balls. While the balls float around Gamma, he uses his cue to shoot them toward his enemies. The balls are constantly covered in hard, solid Lightning Flames and, as such, greatly damage the enemy. The Flames are so solid and thin that are able to cut an enemy deeply. *'Box Weapon:Elettro Volpi (Electric Foxes):' Named Colulu & Widget. A Lightning-attribute Box Weapon clad in Flames similar to electricity, the Electric Foxes are two of Gamma's many Boxes. It does not become emotionally attached to anybody but the one it has accepted as master. **'Nero Volpi:' The strengthened version of the Electric Fox that appears from the Lightning Attribute Update Box. Their fur turns pitch-black and they become clad in armor. Gamma refers to this as the true power of his Box. Gamma_balls_cue.png|Gamma and his Elettro Billiard Elettro_Volpi.png|Elettro Volpi Nero_Volpi.png|Nero Volpi Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightning Flames:' Have a center that is off-white green and extremely sharp "spikes" of a dark neon green color. Its tendency to form round shapes with the sharper parts flailing around is a heads down to how electricity is often depicted in animated works. Lightning Flames are in many ways more similar to electricity than actual flames. **'Hardening:' The characteristic of the Lightning Flame. It can be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and also offensively by cutting like a sharp blade or electrocuting like actual electricity. It's also known as the toughest flame. *'Shot Plasma:' He uses his Lightning Flames to cause powerful damage with the Billiard balls. It appears that he has to use a Cue Stick to hit them before they move. He explains that the Billiard balls are impossible to dodge and cover every angle. *'Electric Cutter (or Electric Tower):' An attack where Gamma uses the Elettro Billiard and has the balls spread about high in the air, electrifying everything between them and the ground, making it impossible to dodge. *'Elettro Net Shield:' A technique used by Gamma's Box Weapon Colulu & Widget. Colulu & Widget use the Hardening Attribute of Lightning Flames to turn themselves into solid shields to block various attacks. Key: Future Arc | Choice Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7